The position of a vent pipe installed on-site for an exhaust hood often differs from the position specified in the installation instructions for the vented operation of the exhaust hood. A flex hose is used to compensate for these positional inaccuracies. The connection between a flex hose and an exhaust collar of an exhaust hood is described in Patent Publications DE 44 43 005 A1 and DE 81 08 118 U1. In case of lack of space, or due to legal provisions, it is often difficult or impossible to use a flex hose.
Another option is to create a flexible connection between an exhaust collar to be mounted to the housing of the exhaust hood. To this end, Patent Publications DE 19 93 297 U and DE 87 16 865 U1 describe fixing an exhaust collar between the housing of the exhaust hood and a clamping element.